


Where Peace Is

by Raposa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ballet Dancer Eren Yeager, Editor Hanji, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eren Yeager Has a Nice Ass, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Healthy Relationships, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Multi, Neighbors, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Slow Build, Teacher Eren Yeager, Writer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raposa/pseuds/Raposa
Summary: A modern AU where Eren is a successful and renowned ballet dancer and also teaches at a dance school and Levi is a famous writer.After breaking up with an abusive boyfriend, Eren moves out to a tranquil place to rebuild himself as a person and focus on his ballet career. Things are not as tranquil as he wished bacuse his new neighbor is a huge jerk.Eren loves Levi's works but doesn't know it's him, because he uses a pseudonym.Things like tags, relationships, characters and rate will be changed as the story goes.





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys welcome to Where peace is!
> 
> I also draw, so if you want to check my art out, follow my instagram (annad.art) I just entered in a new phase in my artistic identity, so I remade my instagram. it's still a bit empty, but it's growing little by little. =)
> 
> I have this art tumblr (http://druzilla-art.tumblr.com/) i don't post much art in it because i use my instagram more, but if you want to message me, go there, it's linked to my personal tumblr, so i'll definetly see it! I'll probably post more there now, fic related drawings.

The complex Eren had moved to had a few two-story apartment houses, spaced from each other, with two apartments in each floor. Armin parked his grandfather’s truck in one of the parking spots nearest to the stairs, to make it easier for them to take the boxes up.

“Thanks for the help Armin. I really appreciate it.” Eren said wiping his forehead with the back of his hand as Armin brought the last box to the front of his new apartment’s door. 

“It's ok Eren… I just hope you’re alright.” Armin sighed and smiled at Eren as he approached to give a tight hug on his best friend.

“I’ll be… don’t worry.” Eren said softly into the hug. He looked around the balcony, taking in that new part of his life. There were a few pretty vases with succulents attached along the balcony’s fence. They could see the complex's gate from where they stood and the tranquil street beyond, almost no cars ever passed through it. It was a cold Saturday afternoon. There wasn't any tall buildings around so the condominium was comfortably breezy, and with all the trees scattered around the complex, the chirping of birds were a calming sound to be heard. He breathed in the fresh air.

Armin could see Eren was really looking forward to this change in his life. ‘I’m breaking up with him, for real this time! I can’t take it anymore, it’s killing me! Please, don’t let me get back with him, please, Armin. I’m so tired, I don’t want it anymore...’ Armin remembered the words Eren said a couple of weeks ago, his face swollen from crying. He came with his travelling backpack to stay at his home for what felt was the hundredth time, and it might as well have been . In the last year of Eren’s relationship, he would always come to his house after a fight. He didn’t care to take his best friend in, but that scene repeated itself a few times over that year, and when eren appeared at his door that day with a cut on his lower lip, Armin decided it was time to intervene. ‘I fell from the stairs…’ Eren tried then, avoiding Armin’s eyes. Sure he did. But not anymore.

Armin was helping Eren to find an apartment and saw the place he thought to be perfect in a newspaper ad section. When he showed Eren, he liked it immediately. It was a little isolated from the busy streets, and had a lot of green around, It would be a nice change, the beginning of a new era after moving out from his ex boyfriend’s. 

He turned to look at the door that said ‘3B’, finding the keys in his messenger bag. He paused before unlocking it, as if trying to brace himself for this new moment of his life. He entered the apartment before, when he was deciding whether or not to rent it, but now he was entering it as his own home.

“Ah, look, I bought you this!” Armin pulled a wrapped gift from his bag. “ For good luck!”

“Oh?” Eren laughed. Taking the gift and opening the paper wrap. It was a door plaque that said ‘Home is where the wifi connects automatically’ Eren threw his head back in a joyful laughter and immediately hung it up a nail that was already fixed to the door, probably from a old door plaque someone put there before him. “I don’t even have wifi yet” Eren smiled at the door as if it was a masterpiece. “I loved it!” He smiled brightly at Armin.

“This can be arranged soon.” Armin smiled.

Eren looked at the other door beside his, which said ‘4B’. He wandered what kind of people lived there, it would be nice to get in good terms with them since he would probably be seeing a lot of them. 

“Well.. it’s time!” He unlocked his door and opened it, not entering yet taking in the view of his new home when someone cleared their throat. They both looked at a man standing at the end of the stairs holding a bag of groceries. He looked to the mess of boxes scattered across the floor, and then to both of them.

“Is that truck yours?” He asked dryly.

“Hum, yes, it’s mine…” Armin answered a little taken aback.

“Take it out, it’s in my spot” Eren frowned.

“I- I apologize, I’ll take it out righ-

“Hey” Eren interrupted. “We just parked there because it was closer to the stairs! We had all this shit to bring up, you know?” Eren protested. The man walked past them dodging all the boxes in his way towards apartment 4B.

“Well, I had to park in yours, so don’t complain about it later.” The man grunted while unlocking his door.

“Well, I actually don’t have a car, so you can fucking double park for all I care! Take both of them for yourself!”

The man rolled his eyes and entered his own apartment leaving the door open.

“Good afternoon to you too, ASSHOLE.” Eren barked. Could his stay really start that way?

“Oh my, oh my.” A tall woman holding a briefcase came up the stairs with a hand on her forehead. “I’m really sorry for that, he’s very moody these days, he’s not that bad actually. My name is Hanji by the way! Are you the new neighbours? It’s VERY nice to meet you two!” She exclaimed, shaking both their hand vigorously with a big smile on her face.

“Hum, hi! Ah, it’s ok I’m use to dealing with jerks.” Eren said that last part a bit loudly, hoping the man could hear it through his open door. Hanji burst into laughter, clapping her hands. Eren decided he immediately liked her. “I’m Eren, this is Armin.” Armin waved with a ‘hi’. “Actually, I’m the neighbour, he’s just helping me with the moving, but you certainly will be seeing a lot of him around though.” Eren smiled at her, glad to deal with her instead of him. She sounded way nicer.  
“Oh aren't you two the cutest, I’m going to beat Levi’s ass of for being rude with his new neighbours” She winked.

“His? You don’t live here?” Eren asked a bit disappointed.

“Oh, honey, don’t worry, you’ll see me around a LOT! Someone has to make sure he does his work” She whispered the last part, and pointed with her thumb to the door.

“Hanji, if you don’t get here now I’ll lock you out!” Levi, as she revealed, yelled from inside.

“Better get going! See you cuties later!” She jumped inside the apt jamming the door behind her with her loud personality.

Armin and Eren exchanged amused looks.

“At least ONE of them is nice. But my actual neighbour is a jerk, it seems.” Eren raised his eyebrows.

“Eren try not to gain enemies on the first day alright?” Armin chided grabbing a box to take it inside.

“I didn’t start it, you saw it!” Eren raised his hands defensively walking towards another box to help Armin.


	2. Moving In | part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the day, Eren and Armin are invited to drink and they get to meet hte neighbor's group of friends. Things start to get in place as Eren meets new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if the description of the building was clear enough, so I found an image that could help illustrate it better. [Here](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/84/11/62/841162aa7aa53b0fc4be6a348080c48c.jpg).

Eren and Armin laid on the middle of the living room floor looking at the ceiling. The carpet beneath them the only piece of actual furniture he had. The sun was about to set and entered through the front window, which told Eren then that the morning sun hit the balcony in the back. It would be nice to keep some plants there. Plants liked the morning sun more. The back balcony had a few big empty concrete vases that divided the space in the middle between the apartments, instead of a fence. He would have to ask Lev if he could plant on them, since it was part of the other apartment too. He grimaced at the thought.

“Don’t you want to stay over a few more days? Just enough for your stuff to arrive.” Armin offered, but Eren really wanted to stay away from where his ex could find him. He was insistent and didn’t get the message when Eren said ‘You’re not gonna see me again’.

“Thanks, but I'll have to pass.” He said apologetically

“It's ok.”

Eren sat up, looking around at the empty house. His boxes full of clothes and books and other personal items scattered around.

“They said everything is gonna be delivered by next Monday, so i'll just camp in my living room for a week.” Eren smiled, but he knew it was going to be rough. The only thing that came with the house was a washing machine. He moved out in a rush and didn’t have the time to plan.

“Well since you don’t have a fridge, nor any cooking tools, why don’t we order some food? I'm starving.” Armin giggled getting up.

“Ok, but I’m paying, you helped me a lot these last weeks” Eren smiled.

\-------

Levi and Hanji were in the living room, sitting by the center table while working on his current manuscript. A steamy teapot on it. Some giggles and playful screams could he heard through the living room wall that divided the two apartments. Hanji giggled.

“So, what did you think of your new neighbor? The cute brunet, the cute blond is the friend.” She asked with a grin and Levi immediately knew where she was going.

“Loud? Messy? I don’t really know. I don’t know why you are making such a case about this neighbor thing. Why don’t we focus on our work, if you are not here to work then you can leave. I have a lot to do...” He grunted massaging his temples and took a sip from his black tea.

“Well… because he is actually nice…” she sang. pouring sugar on her cup. “At least he’s not a shady weirdo like the last one. I swear he was a drug dealer.” she hushed as if the old neighbor could hear her. “You never have luck with neighbor, and you never get out of the house and I really want you to find a bae. He seems to be pretty nice. Focus on the ‘pretty’.” She dreamed.

“Ok, first of all, I’m not looking for relationships, they’re too tiring and not worth it. I don't need one to be ‘complete’, so don’t even start.” She rolled her eyes and mouthed all the words as he said them, knowing him very well after all these years. “Second, you just talked to him for like, a minute. You don’t know if he’s really ‘pretty nice’.”

“So what about the ‘pretty’ part?” she inquired, wiggling her eyebrows.

“I- stop that! I barely saw them. And I’m pretty sure they hate me already, which is good, very good. Don’t ruin that for me. Plus, stop assuming everyone is gay, you’ve already put me in some embarrassing situations because of that.”

The talking and giggling noises moved from beyond their living room wall to the balcony in front of their apartment, Eren’s voice being the loudest one.

“Ok, ok. But I’ll tell you one thing, though.” She paused.

“What.”

“Next time, promise me you’ll take a look at his ass. It’s a gorgeous ass. You’ll see.” Levi wanted to just throw her by the window.

\----

Since there weren’t any tables or chairs in his place, they sat by a small round table in the front balcony. They have long finished their take outs, but stayed there chatting and updating each other on personal matters. Levi’s door burst open, revealing Hanji talking loudly, she didn’t seem to be able to ever talk in a normal tone, Levi thought. The sun had started to set already and the wind was beginning to get chilly.

“Oh honeys! It’s cold out here! What are you doing outside?”

“Hi, uh, I still don’t have any furniture so…”

“Whaaaat?” Hanji looked behind at Eren’s door, it was opened so she looked inside at the empty room and closed boxes.

“You moved without having furniture?” Levi scoffed. 

Eren frowned and crossed his arms. He wanted to retort. He moved out without planning because it was kind of an emergency. But he didn’t think he should talk about his personal problems yet, and the subject really bothered him. He turned to look out the balcony, to the less and less birds in the darkening sky that started to retreat for the night.

“Good for you that you have your life together…” Eren muttered, looking a bit upset. Levi frowned, seeing he had touched a wound. He didn’t mean to.

“Levi, what did I tell you about being nice to your new neighbour and his friend?” She scolded him loudly, treating him like a child, sensing the brief awkwardness. Eren giggled and Levi rolled his eyes.

“Bye Hanji” He turned to walk in his apartment and closed the door.

“Hey! What about our traditional saturday drinking party?” She whined, knocking on the door.

“I have writing to do due to the end of the week, go without me!” Came the muffled voice from the inside.

“Oh fine then, you traitor!” She frowned, but her frown dissolved as she had an idea. “Then I’m gonna drink with my two new hot buddies! Oops did I say that out loud? So….” She paused turning to the two men, smiling widely. “Gentlemen, I cordially invite you two for a drink, my treat! As a welcome gift! There’s a small bar near the entrance gate, have you checked it yet? No? Well I need to initiate you two then, we are always there on saturdays-

While she talked, Eren jumped from his seat and waved his hand to invite Hanji into his apartment while he grabbed a coat and shoes from the boxes, finding amusing the idea of going for a drink with an almost complete stranger. He thought it to be a good idea to make new friends and be in good terms with the people he whom he was going to live beside and see often, especially with a personality like hers. Hanji was very friendly and Eren was the kind of person that threw himself in every situation if people let them. 

“- when I say ‘we’ I mean our gang, you know? Is that how you youngsters call? Gang? So there’s me, Levi, Mike, Petra….” she talked nonstop all the way to the bar, excited to introduce them to her friends. Eren was excited too, he felt honored to be a part of the saturday drinking group. It was like going to your fiancé’s home to meet their family, to earn their approval.

\----

At the bar, Hanji introduced them to Mike, Gunther and Petra who were there already, Hanji ordered their drinks as they took their seats.

“He’s going to be sick! I tell you, it’s always like that” She turned to the two youngest to enlighten them of the situation. “He gets so worked up he just forgets to sleep and eat. 

“I don’t regret snapping at him though, he was a jerk.” He crossed his arms and frowned. The people by the table laughed, knowing very well how Levi could be sometimes. “What does he do anyway?” Eren asked wondering what could make the man go so far.

“Well he’s a writer, when we are preparing a book to be released he gets crazy! It's not pretty, I tell you. It's a lot of work after all. That’s why he’s so stressed, when this book gets approved, you’ll see he's actually nice, if you insist enough, that’s it. Yeah, thinking of it he’s really a difficult person” She recalled.

“Ohh, so he’s a writer, like for real, with books published and all?” Eren was mesmerized, he was living right beside someone successful in a really cool career. He had enough books himself to fill a standard bookshelf. That made him think of how he always wanted to display his collection in one, but he never could because his ex wasn’t very fond of books and ‘didn’t have space for it.’ He wondered if there was ever any space at all for him at that house.Eren never heard of Levi before though.

 

“Yup, that he is, and I’m his loyal editor. I make sure the work is done and that Levi is alive by the end of each deadline.” She said puffing her chest and pointing to herself with her thumb. 

They talked about how he was going to buy a bookshelf right on monday because it was his dream to have one and Hanji offered to help build it, they all exchanged their numbers and Eren and Armin were immediately added to ‘Saturday night drinking PAR-TAY’, a group they had on Whatsapp just to gather to drink.

They laughed and talked mostly about Levi, since he wasn’t there to defend himself, when someone else arrived.

“Sorry I’m late, guys.” A tall blond man said as he approached.

“Erwin! Oh my god, you need to meet Eren and Armin! Eren this is Erwin, he’s Head of Marketing in our company, he’s the one who makes the books sell, well, the authors may be good on their own, but without proper marketing, none of them are best-sellers, trust me, the more marketing the better, but not too much though. Remember Minions? That’ a good example, there was SO MUCH marketing that now no one can look at one without freaking out. It was a blockbuster though…” She blabbed while Eren and Erwin shook hands and said their introductions. Eren didn’t like him very much at first glance, he reminded him too much of Reiner, his ex. Tall, bulky, blonde. Not the best experience he had with that combination. “...He makes the magic happens. And this is-”

“Armin Arlert…” Erwin interrupted, he made the name roll in his mouth as if savoring it. His voice a low husky one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I have **3** bookmarks! and over 100 hits, I thought like 5 people only would find this. I'm so happy rn.  
>  I hope i'ts clear that hanji is a blabbermouth. I try to make her speak a lot every time she has a line. I imagine that she is that kind of person that starts telling a story and it never ends. That and that she gesticulates a lot.
> 
> For you readers, feedback is a great way to know if the story is going well and if I need to change the way anything is going, so tell me what you think!
> 
> I even started chapter 3 already, It's going to be part 3 of this arc.
> 
> Se you next chapter!


	3. Moving In | part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren get to know Hanji's gang a little bit more. Armin is enamored by a stranger that liked his photos on his instagram account. And Levi still has a stick up his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I had a few things to figure out about the story, and a few things to learn about the ballet world. I'm not a ballet dancer, i'm not even a dancer, though i like it a lot. I had to watch a lot of videos and interviews to get in this world properly and that took me a few days. I want to write a nice story with a touch of reality on it, so I'm doing a LOT of research.
> 
> Want to to help me choose a pen name for Levi? Leave a suggestion! I'm pretty divided. I don't want to succumb to using the cliche names like: Rivaille or, The Corporal or Humanity's Strongest. or anything tlike that, but I still wanted it to sound like him. I f you have any ideas, feel free to comment!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

“Armin Arlert…” Erwin interrupted, he made the name roll in his mouth as if savoring it. His voice a low husky tone. 

“Oooohh” Hanji let out, curious.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you in person, Armin.” He did the thing with his voice again when he spoke the name, and extended a hand, palm up, as if inviting him for a dance. Eren frowned when Armin took his hand. The two obviously already knew each other but still, Armin never bothered to mention the guy.

“It is…” Armin mumbled looking bedazzled. Eren watched the exchange for a few more seconds and it looked more as if they were holding than shaking hands. He decided it was enough, and pulled Armin from the hand holding with an arm over his shoulders. He didn’t care when Erwin’s eyes left Armin to look at Eren confused. He didn’t like this Erwin anyway.

“So… we know each other, huh?” Armin knew from Eren’s tone that they were gonna have a conversation later. Erwin noticed Eren’s dryness and held a defying look at him, which was returned.

“Your friend is quite a celebrity on Instagram.” Erwin looked back at Armin who averted his gaze, blushing harder.

“Oh, oh, really? Let me see, let me see! Show me Eren! Show me!” Hanji blurted out being approached by Petra who was also curious. Eren pulled his phone and searched for Armin’s account, letting the other see his username. Petra immediately pulled her phone out of her pocket and searched for Armin’s account, while Hanji almost ripped Eren’s arm off trying to scroll through the screen, too anxious to see it to even get her own phone.

“So, you are a fan of his?” he tightened his arms around Armin. Eren liked fans… far from him. When fans got too close they were touchy and acted like best friends and that made him feel uncomfortable.

While the others fangirled over Armin’s pretty pictures, mostly of himself, Erwin and Armin looked at each other.

“I do follow him… but I only commented on a picture he posted a while ago”

“Smith, right?” Armin said eyes still glued to Erwin.

“Oh, you recognize me?” Erwin smiled as he felt things get interesting. Armin blushed. 

“U- um, yes…” They only interacted once, when Erwin commented and Armin responded to his comment, so Erwin was surprised that Armin recognized his face. He even called him by the name he had on his username. Smith. Erwin was sure the younger man got interested enough to go see his pictures. Enough that he even associated the username with the man in front of him.

Eren saw the smile find it’s way on Erwin’s face and scoffed. Eren knew he was being silly. He had nothing to do with Armin’s flings, but he didn’t like Erwin. He didn’t like Erwin and he didn’t like Levi. He was ready to shut them off and pretend to not know his neighbor and the friends that came with him but, Hanji… He love Hanji already. She was so cheerful and honest, he could never shut her off. Even if it was the first time he met her, he knew they were going to be great friends.

“Is he… your boyfriend?” Erwin asked with an apologetic smile as the realization hit. He didn’t know whether the younger man was in a relationship or not, nor if it was with the brunet who acted very protective of him. 

“I don’t have a boyfriend!” Armin said quickly, not thinking twice as he shoved Eren’s arm away from his shoulder. Eren raised his hands in defeat and turned around to join the others looking at Armin's photos when Armin gave him a murderous look.

“OH MY GOD EREN! Can you really do this?” Hanji shoved a cell phone on his face showing a selfie taken from above of Eren and Armin side by side doing a front split on a floor. They both had their training clothes on and their arms up. Armin’s pictures were mostly artistic pictures of himself , some were of his friends and foods and a few of them were taken during ballet practise. That front split picture was the only picture of a ballet practise that had Eren on it.

“I can!” Eren smiled.

“Are you strippers?” Hanji asked with her eyes sparkling.

“Hanji!” Petra chidded.

“No, no! We are ballet dancers!” He laughed. It was always funny and empowering to see people’s amused faces when he told them his profession. It often came with tons of questions as to when he started liking ballet, or how the family reacted when a 6 year old boy showed extreme interest for the subject, and also asking him to do a split or a spin. Of course it wouldn’t go differently when Hanji was the one asking. He didn’t like to show off, but he got very proud of himself when people seemed fascinated by him.

“So THAT’s where you got that butt!” She said loudly. Petra elbowed her in the ribs and the others laughed. Eren laughed too, he wasn’t very shy about these things, and he felt very comfortable around Hanji. “What? Don’t tell me you didn’t take even a quick look at his butt! It’s impossible not to notice, Petra... ” Petra rolled her eyes.

They talked a lot about their work, and their life experiences, mostly to introduce Eren and Armin to the group. Hanji talked about how the whole group went to the same college, and that’s how they got so close to each other and continued hanging out even after years of being graduated, but that she, Levi and Erwin studied together since middle school, and were like brothers. About how the three of them lived together through college and even a few years later, until they grew enough in their careers that they didn’t need to split the rent anymore. 

“So, how about you, what do you do?” It was Mike who asked this time.

“I graduated from Sina’s Royal Dance Academy last year. I was an intern on a ballet school for boys at the time, but when I graduated they hired me to be a teacher. So, yeah.. I’m a ballet teacher right now, It’s actually near enough to go by bike, but what I really want to do is musical theater. It will be tough because that requires traveling on tours some times if I get hired by a dance company. I couldn’t do that before because of… a bad relationship I just got out of… but now I can, and I will.” Eren smiled, proud of himself for finally opening his eyes and leaving Reiner.

He felt so stupid whenever he thought about all the thing he didn’t do because of him. but he would never again give up on opportunities because of lovers. He almost gave up his career in Ballet, because Reiner wasn’t very fond of him being on a stage, or traveling on tours, or wearing tight clothes to practice, mostly dumb things, things that anyone who listen to them would tell him to break up with him, to get far away from someone like that, or that that was an abusive relationship. He never listened. He always saw their relationship as something complicated, good sometimes, but complicated most of times. 

Now he knew better. Reiner was a frustrated football player, he was good, but not good enough. He didn’t get a scholarship for the university he wanted, he didn’t get to become a professional football player. Instead, he worked a boring stuck up office work as an administrator for a small company when what he wanted was to run in a grass field under the spotlights with cameras on his face. Maybe seeing Eren receive so many job opportunities that he had a tough time choosing, hurt him. Once when Eren received a request to join a dance company, Reiner made him feel so bad and guilty about it, that Eren felt that he needed to refuse it under a ‘family complications’ excuse, just to not hurt Reiner’s feelings. ‘You’re not going to this company are you? You’re not going on trips when I have to stay in that fucking office all day, don’t be so selfish.’ He always said how unfair it was that Eren could go on trips and ‘have fun’ while he couldn’t. ‘ It’s not FUN, it’s WORK.’ Eren would say.

Now he knew who was really selfish, and he wouldn’t let that happen again.

“Good for you, Eren” Petra squeezed his hand in assurance.

“Thanks” He squeezed back and smiled. These were good people. he just felt that.

“Soooo… big bad break up huh?” Hanji tried to cheer up the conversation that was beginning to feel heavy. “Once, when we were in college, there was this guy I dated, he didn’t like Levi and Erwin because we were like, always together so, he demanded I stopped talking to them, like, crazy, i know right? So I liked him so much that I went to tell Levi I couldn’t speak with him for a while, and he just went to the guy and punched his face! Oh my god, it was like, craziest day ever! The guy never spoke to me again. I remember I cried so much I couldn't even open my eyes, and I didn’t speak to Levi for like, a month until I realized that it was the craziest shit ever, and that he saved me from a crazy boyfriend. We laugh about this today, but it was pretty heavy shit at the time. I can’t thank him enough. Best. Friend Ever.” She told the story laughing. It was so in the past that she couldn’t care anymore.

“Oh my god, he would totally do something like that, these types are the worst!” Eren said laughing together with her, before he realized he just gave out that the crazy ex was a he. He felt so comfortable with them, that he didn’t even considered being cautious about it. Eren didn’t like to just give out that he was gay, for his own protection. Once he deemed the person to be an ok person, he would give it out occasionally. But when he searched for Armin and Erwin away from the table, chatting on the bar counter and being totally gay for each other and that nobody cared about that, he felt safe. He found a gleam in Hanji’s eyes when he looked back to the people on the table. “Yeah, well… it’s a He.”

“So you ARE gay!” Hanji was elbowed again by Petra, but she had a victorious expression in her face that Eren didn’t understand.

“Uh.. yeah” Eren smiled apologetically. Hanji ignored, lost in thought on how she could get back on Levi with that information. He told her to not assume everyone was gay, but the hot new neighbor was indeed.

_____

It got late and Eren felt exhausted from all the moving he did today. Erwin offered to give Armin a ride, since he hadn’t drank, and Eren tried to talk him off of it, but Armin told him to stop the bulshit and went with him. Hanji and Eren walked back to the complex together since she was going to spend the night at Levi’s, she had a few drinks so she couldn’t drive back home. They talked a little until they got up the stairs and Hanji assured him that Erwin was a nice guy, and that he didn't have to worry about his friend. Eren commented on how he still had to fill his air mattress because he still didn’t have a bed. Hanji wanted to ask about this rushed moving Eren made, but decided to leave it for another day. They just met today after all. She offered Levi’s air compressor to make the work quicker, Eren gladly accepted.

She knocked on Levi’s door as Eren entered his apartment to spread the empty air mattress on the floor. Hanji returned a minute later with Levi’s compressor in hand.

“Thanks a lot Hanji.” She smiled in response, connecting the tube to the mattress and plugging the compressor in a socket, when it turned on and started filling the mattress Hanji asked over the noise. 

“So, where do you plan on putting your bookshelf? I’m helping you build it, remember? I was serious about it.” Eren smiled, happy to have an ally so close to him and so soon. He showed to Hanji the place whe wished to put the bookshelf and told her about his decoration plans to go with it when Levi appeared on his door.

“Really? I can’t work like this, turn that off! It’s 1a.m.!” He pointed to the air compressor working, looking incredulous.

“Do you have your own bed?” Eren asked over the noise.

“Uh.. yes?” Levi raised an eyebrow.

“Well, good for you… I don’t!” Eren opened his arms to show his livingroom empty of furniture. “So unless you are here to invite me to sleep on your couch, fuck off!”

Levi looked incredulously at Hanji, but she shrugged.  
“Ha! FINE. I’m filing a complaint form about the noise tomorrow!” He pointed his index finger to Eren, who shrugged.

“Go ahead!” Eren snapped back. Hanji though, went after Levi when he left.

“Levi! It’s just so he can fill his air mattress, we’re turning it off in a bit! Don’t be such a pain in the ass!” Levi stopped on his tracks and looked at Hanji as if she’s gotten crazy. “Look, i couldn’t ask him yet, but i think he’s been through some shit. Couldn’t you try to be nice?”

“No! First the parking thing, then the mess of boxes, and then the noise outside, and now this? How can I work if my neighbor is as loud and messy as you? He’s NOT ‘pretty nice’, not at all.”

“He is! Everybody liked him! His blond friend even left with Erwin” She wiggled her eyebrows and Levi facepalmed.

“Seriously? Erwin can’t see a baby that he already wants to raise it.”

“Armin’s not a baby! He’s… Oh god I don’t know how old they are!” Levi gave her a look that told her ‘see?’. “But I DO know that they’re both graduated, so… not babies! Plus… Your bae is, in fact, gay. He said it himself, I’m not speculating!” she clapped her hand jumping in excitement. They heard the air compressor noise goes off and Levi hushed his voice.

“He’s NOT my bae, stop that! And I don’t care if he’s gay or not, you’re not setting me up with him, absolutely not, stop being crazy!” He whispered.

“Look at his butt!” She commanded when they heard Eren’s steps coming to the front balcony. They killed the conversation before Eren could suspect they were talking about him. He walked towards Levi with angry green eyes and extended him the air compressor.

“Thanks, it was your compressor by the way.” Levi grabbed annoyed as Eren turned to Hanji. “Thanks for everything Hanji, really. I really liked going out with you guys, I think I really needed that. I’ll let you know about the bookshelf. I’m buying it on monday, will you be around?”

“I surely will! After working with Levi, I’m free, that would be around… nine? Will you be free by then?

“Yes! I get home usually around 8.”

“Then it’s set! Oh by the way, Eren…”

“Yes?”

“How old are you?” Levi, who was watching the exchange quietly until now rolled his eyes. He almost turned and got back to his work, but he was actually curious about it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any writing tips? Am I going too fast? too slow? please, feel free to leave a critique, suggest better words, or even to correct something, I'll change it.
> 
> Tell me how you feel about the story, or share a bad experience you had with an abusive/toxic ex. Most of these experiences i wrote about happened to me, or to someone close to me. So if you have a story, tell me!


	4. Moving In | part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has late night reflections about his life as it was, and as it is. He still has a troubled relationship with his neighbor and the stress from his moving isn't helping any.
> 
> Levi is still drowned in work as he finishes his latest book, and don't have the time nor the patience to deal with his new neighbor with the angriest green eyes he's ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever felt like you were the only one trying to make a relationship work? have you ever felt like you gave your everything, your entire being for a person, and never received anything back?  
> Just know that no matter how long you are with the person, 5, 10 ,20 years, i'ts never a waste of time to leave them if they are not being nice to you. Even if it feels like you are going to waste years of your life and years of work by breaking up with someone, it's worth it! your mental or physical health is ALWAYS worth it. Take care of yourself always. No one is worth you feeling like shit.

“How old are you?” Hanji asked. Levi, who was watching the exchange quietly until now rolled his eyes. He almost turned and got back to his work, but he was actually curious about it too.

“Um… 25?” Eren answered, puzzled by the question. Levi snorted.

“Baby.” He confirmed to Hanji, but Eren could hear it very well. 

“Baby? Me?” Eren put his hands on his hips. “The first time you talked to me was to complain about a fucking parking spot!”

Levi raised the air compressor in his hands.

“Guess you’ll need this until you get your bed, huh? Your mattress will deinflate in a couple of days why don’t you treat me nicely?”

“HA, you wish! I’d rather sleep on the hard floor.” Eren snapped furiously. He stared at Levi for a few more seconds and then his angry face turned into a soft smile as he wished Hanji a good night. His expression returned to angry when he looked back at Levi one last time before turning on his heels to enter his apartment.

“Then- then sleep on the fucking floor!” Levi snapped back at Eren as he slammed the door behind him. Levi stayed there, looking dumbfounded. Hanji watched with amusement e let out a low laugh but stopped it once Levi snapped his eyes at her.

“Ok, did you get to see the butt?” Hanji asked trying to sound serious. Levi rolled his eyes and cursed at her as he entered his own apartment leaving her behind. 

 

\--------

It was 2 a.m. and Levi sat on the floor by the center table. He was still working and would still be working for a while. Hanji had nothing to do though and was just hanging out in the living room couch while Levi typed his manuscript on his typewriter. It was a modern one with a vintage feel to it and was connected by a USB cable to his laptop. He liked the feel of a typewriter better than the feel of a regular keyboard when he was working, but couldn’t deny the wonders of working directly at the computer instead of in a regular typewriter.

He worked with the publishing company by chapters. He would write a chapter along with Hanji as his editor and then she would deliver the file for further approval and corrections. When all the chapters were delivered, and a final revision was made it was time for the book release. Levi liked to print every chapter so he and Hanji could make the final reviews on the physical pages, making corrections and adding things by pencil that he would later retype and reprint. After the book was done with, he would have the chapters bound together in hardcovers, then on his bookshelf beside a released commercial copy of the book. It was a custom he acquired during college and kept since then.

Levi was currently typing the last chapter of a book and had to finish it by the end of the week. There was plenty of time, but he was a perfectionist and went over and over things until the last minute possible, just to get them perfected. His popularity as an author was growing with each book he released and with it, the sense of responsibility.

He hated this part of the job. When it was just writing it was ok, after all, he loved to write but, correcting and revising was really stressful for him and made he want to murder someone every time. It often made him reconsider his choices in life, but the gratification of a work well done would always compensate afterwards.

Hanji was laying on the couch looking at the ceiling and wondering about life.

“Why did I chose this career…” He brushed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

“I know you saw the butt.” She started out of nowhere.

“Yes Hanji, I saw ‘The Butt’, as you call it. Where do you wanna get with this conversation? I told you already I’m not interested in him.” He asked still typing, the noise of the typewriter filling the air.

“But he’s really nice, Levi!”

“How could you tell? You think I’M really nice.” Levi snorted.

“And you are awesome.”

“Yeah, sure... ”

“So, what did you think of it? Isn’t it nice? I told you it was a nice butt!”

“Hanji, for god’s sake… FINE. It WAS a really nice butt ,ok? I have to admit. AND nice legs to accompany it.” Levi looked up as if trying to picture.

“YEEEESSS I KNEW IT!”

“SHHHH, Hanji! Stop screaming, it’s 2 a.m.”

“Tell me more!” Hanji sat quickly on the couch. Levi gave up his writing for the day and laid on the carpet beneath him right where he was, with his legs under the table.

“Oh my fucking god Hanji. Ok… He surely is good looking, I can’t deny that. As I said, he has nice legs, and strong, angry green eyes. Too bad he’s an asshole.”

“So you noticed his eye color? I know I didn’t. I’ll look closely tomorrow.” She giggled.  
Although he told Eren to sleep on the floor just an hour before, it was Levi who would sleep on the carpet, half under the table that night.  
_____

After the confrontation with Levi, Eren was so pissed that he decided to unbox a pillow and a blanket he borrowed from Armin and go straight to bed without even bothering to put on some pajamas or taking a shower. The air mattress wiggled under his weight as he laid down in the middle of the living room. There was no use in moving to the bedroom, since it was so empty as where he was. 

“Why he has to be like that? For fuck sake!” All Eren wanted was to start over at a peaceful place away from the person who suffocated him, but instead he won a pissy neighbor. So much for peaceful.

Insomniac, he looked around his surroundings, to the strange apartment. He didn’t feel at home in that place yet, it didn’t look like one. The living room was so empty that every noise he made, even a cough, made an echo. It hurt to think that the place would feel that empty for an entire week until the store delivered his furnitures and home appliances. At least, when everything arrived, he would have a full mobiliated home all at once.

Sleep didn’t come at all as he thought of his routine in the empty house. he would have to go out for breakfast, lunch, dinner, he would have to buy some snacks, his clothes would have to be kept on the boxes until his wardrobe arrived. There was nothing else to do, no TV, no internet, no couch to sit on. All that because he decided suddenly that his time with Reiner had to come to an end. But was it the right thing to do? Couldn’t they work on their relationship? Solve the things unsolved, talk the things unsaid?

He thought over his entire relationship with Reiner, the things he refrained from doing because of him, the friends he didn’t make because of him, the jobs he didn’t take. All because of him. Because he thought he was protecting their relationship. He thought about the things Reiner never did, never cared to do. Eren had felt for years that he was the only one battling for their relationship to work, the only one giving and giving away, when Reiner gave nothing back. When Eren told him he was leaving, he didn’t believe. But Eren wasn’t surprised, he said so many times that he was leaving but never had the courage, after all, he didn’t give all that time and work, just to break up in the end. But a time came when he was more than decided. He didn’t feel anything for him anymore, anything but hate for him.

He gathered all his clothes and personal belongings with Armin’s help when Reiner was at work, and left to stay at his house. Eren broke up properly with Reiner, but decided to move out in his absence, afraid of the confrontation. That was a month ago. Even if Reiner hadn’t seen Eren’s face in a month, he would still try to call him, or send him messages asking if he was done with the bulshit already. Calls and messages he never answered. Maybe he would even change his number.

Eren could hear what he guessed was a typewriter, and he wondered if that was Levi working.  
He wondered what he was writing and what went through his head when he was absorbed in his own world. The man was an asshole, but a successful asshole in a creative field. He wondered about his creation process, about what would inspire an asshole to write. He heard the cries of joy from Hanji and wondered what they were talking about, and how badly he missed this kind of friendship. He wanted to believe he was nice, since Hanji with a personality like hers said so, but he still had to see this niceness, which was really difficult if all Levi did was insult or sass him. 

As he heard the muffled voices coming from the other apartment, Eren felt extremely lonely. He felt an urge to be part of that, of a group of people with whom he could be himself. He had Armin, of course, his best friend in life, and Mikasa, whom he could always count on, but even with them he felt he wasn’t as close as before. All because of Reiner.

Sleep didn’t come until he was exhausted from crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the chapter?  
> If you have any suggestions for phrasing or wording I'll gladly accept them! If you think my writing is confusing or if i'm going too fast or too slow, let me know!
> 
> see you guys next chapter, I'm working on it already :)


	5. Moving In | Part V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a while because this month I was busy with Inktober <3 I'm really sorry to keep you waiting, here is the longest chapter until now to compensate. I would love to know your opinion on how the story is going and if there are any weird expressions or if something doesn't make sense to you. As english is not my first language, there might be some expressions I don't know, or some expressions I might unconsciously translate litteraly and it makes no sense to you. I'll be glad to know and glad to learn new expressions. Hope you like this chapter.

Eren walked to his workplace for the first time from his new home. He wanted to test how close it was and decided a run was a nice way to warm up for his day of teaching and practising at the Ballet School of Trost. Running back from work would be a relaxing routine since the streets were not as busy as in the morning, and the air was cooler since the sun was setting by that time. His work time was very varied and scattered, and in between teaching classes he would take lessons himself, since he wanted to be accepted to a ballet company. This evening though, he left Trost’s School of Ballet by car with Armin, who only returned to Eren’s complex to retrieve his grandfather’s truck on sunday night, Eren noticed. He offered to take Eren to the mall so he could buy the bookcase model he saw previously on the store’s website, and take him back home with the heavy box.

Upon arriving home, Eren took a cold bath so his muscles wouldn’t get sore and changed to a pair of shorts and a sleeveless shirt with a dropped armhole by the waist and a racerback because it was a warm night even if winter was knocking at the door. When he just finished getting dressed, he was surprised by incessant knocks on his door. 

“Eren! Eren! IT’S BUILDING TIME! Eren!” Eren rushed to the door excited to have Hanji in for their little bonding time. 

“Hey Hanji!” He said excitedly, stepping aside so Hanji could let herself in. But she kept by the door for a few moments.

“Oh my, look at you…” She said looking at him head to toe while entering the apartment giving him a thumbs up for his body.

“I’m almost shy. How you doing? I wasn’t expecting you so early, is everything fine?

“Oh well, sorry about that. Levi was being a prick and I heard your keys and then the shower go on, so I finished our work as soon as possible. When I heard your shower go off I rushed here. You know, gotta run away from that thing now that I have somewhere else to go haha.” She elbowed Eren lightly on the arm. “Are you busy? I can come back later-”

“Oh no, it’s fine. I was just gonna do some stretching to end the day. I do it every day after work but, I can do it later, it’s no problem at all. Actually, I’m glad you are here!, You remembered about the bookcase!”

When he said ‘stretching’ Hanji looked at him head to toe again, trying to picture the young man doing his activities in those shorts, That was first time she had a view of his bare shoulders, biceps and legs. Were these his stretching clothes? Eren was tall and slim, with defined muscles due to his career and Hanji knew Levi liked that type. 

She looked at his eyes, noticing the green color Levi talked about the other day. He had an energy around him, the kind that brings people towards you. The elegant way he moves, the intense look of his eyes, a heart melting smile and a laugh so delicious she swore kittens were born every time he laughed. He had not only the looks, but he had an amazing personality as far as Hanji could tell. He was cheerful, polite, respectful and talented on top of all that. How she wished Levi was right there, right then, so he could see what she was seeing. Would he be interested enough to put aside his laziness to engage in relationships? Or maybe not a full relationship, but at least something?

She had her brows furrowed and a finger tapping her chin, planning. What was going through that crazy woman’s head? Eren wondered.

“Oh Eren, you sure are an eye candy. If only you were straight…” Hanji massaged her temples as if she was having a hard time with all the thinking “Oh wait, do you also like girls?” She wiggled her eyebrows playfully as Eren laughed at the ridiculous idea.

“Nope, I’m sorry to disappoint you but, I’m in for the D.” He winked, smiling. 

“You tease.” She slapped him on the arm with the back of her hand, lightly. “Come on, where’s that baby?” 

Eren showed her to the closed box containing the dismounted furniture and they started opening it and sorting out the pieces.

“So, how’s living in a cave? Give me those screws over there.” Hanji asked as they figured out the pieces and went through the manual.

“I never thought I would miss having somewhere to sit that’s not the floor this much, this is no life. My kingdom for a couch. How’s the book going? I think this piece goes over there.”

“Almost there. In my opinion, it’s over already but, Levi insists on going over things again and again and again… He could spare himself from the headache but… it’s almost as if he likes suffering.” 

They talked about their work and life while mounting the furniture, Eren told her a little about Reiner and some things he endured while in the relationship with him, and explained to her how having his books displayed in a bookcase was important to him. It meant he finally had the freedom and independance. He was no longer tied to a person that had no space for him in their life.

“I know I’ve never been really tied to him, I mean, I’ve always been free to come and go, right? But I felt like I owed him, he made me feel like I owed him. I don’t know. I learned the hard way that I’m not obliged to do anything. If a person can’t deal with my successes, or if they can’t deal with me being who I am, then they don’t deserve to be with me. I’ll never let anyone say what I can or can’t do, never again.

“You are right. I told you about that boyfriend I had, right? I know exactly how you feel. Lucky me I had someone like Levi to make me open my eyes and get out of that trap before that became an abusive relationship. Well, it was an abusive relationship but, the guy had no time to actually abuse me before Levi kicked his ass. When I tell you he’s a nice person… It’s because I’ve seen it.” Hanji smiled and Eren could see in the fond look in her eyes and her fidgeting with a screw while she spoke, that the friendship between them was something really strong, and that she held him very dear.

“Did you two date?”  
“What? Oh god, no! Yuck, Eren! No, he’s always been like an older brother to me, or like a mom. I’ve always been really careless and distracted and he’s always been looking after me.” She laughed. He laughed with her and realizes Armin played that exact same role, but was less straightforward as Levi.

As conversation wen. Hanji told him how it seemed that Erwin had spent the whole weekend with Armin, which Eren frowned upon to. They teached together at the same school, and even went shopping together earlier that same day, but he told Eren nothing about that. He blamed himself for that, he wasn’t exactly a gentleman towards the older man the other night, and this was Armin’s way of punishing him for that. Building the bookcase went by fast with them talking and Hanji clapped her hands as Eren screwed the last shelf on.

“TA-DAA! And it’s done! Quick Eren, where are your books? Let’s put them in the book case right now!”

“Ok!” Eren was so excited to finally unbox his books and display them that he had a big smile on his face. He pulled 2 of the carton boxes and placed them near the bookcase, opening them. “Ok, so… this shelf over here is reserved to my favorites, since it’s right to the eye’s level. I also really wanted to have a whole shelf for my science fiction books and another one for fantasy. I have a lot of them. On the upper shelves I’ll put my academic books, since they are not so interesting to look at, and on the lower shelves we put the rest, ok? Here...” Eren picked a pile of books and handed a few to Hanji. “These are my Manacker’s, they’re my favorite author of all times - I still don’t know if they’re a guy or a girl, they never appeared publicly - so these ones go to the favorites shelf.” 

What? Hanji’s eyes widened but, she recomposed herself to not give anything out. She looked down at the books on her hands and noticed they were all from ‘V. Manacker’, indeed. All of them were the expensive special editions, bound in hard covers with quality paper and guest illustrators and the traditional additional chapter containing comments from the author that Paradis Books always released.

“Manacker? Manacker is your favorite?” This couldn’t be more perfect.

“Uhm yeah.” Eren shrugged, not getting Hanji’s reaction.

“And what do you like about … uh… them?” Hanji placed each book gently on the ‘favorites’ shelf, watching Eren’s expression intently.

“Oh, um… I like how…their writing makes me feel like I have an open wound like, I’m a bleeding, fragile human being, and how everything around us is. It touches me in a very personal level. I like the way they talk about love and how he shows the relationships between the characters, how they affect each of us differently, the good parts, the bad parts… The characters’ problems and fears are all very relatable, it’s like a slap on the face … I always reread them when I feel bad. Their characters and dialogues helped me a lot when I was deciding whether or not leaving Reiner for good. They helped me getting my life back together so, this person right here…” Eren tapped the author’s name with his finger on a book he had in his hand. “... I owe them a lot. If it weren’t for them I would probably be still there in that apartment, feeling guilty about things like fucking working, because my career is ‘fun’, while his isn’t. They kinda opened my eyes.” Eren shrugged, that wasn’t his problem anymore, thanks to those fictional characters with deep sometimes sad, sometimes happy stories. Eren sighed.

It was the perfect scenery. Eren was single, Levi was single. Eren was into boys, Levi was also into boys, girls too but that didn't matter. Eren was really into Levi’s works and held a deep admiration for him, even if he didn’t know that this admiration was towards the person in the apartment next door. Eren was cheerful and open and Levi would really benefit from having someone like that in his life. Eren was pissed by Levi, but was not scared of him. Levi always scared people away from him. ‘I can work with that’ She thought.

“Well, isn’t this hilarious…” She muttered to herself. Distracted, Eren didn’t hear. When he looked at her questioningly, she brushed it off as nothing important. “I’m glad you found a way to get out of that relationship, Eren. I really am. You are too bright, you don’t deserve to be treated like that.” She said as she put an arm over his shoulders and gave him a light reassuring squeeze.

“Thanks Hanji.” Eren squeezed her hand with his free one, and they resumed on organizing the books. She noticed that Eren had a few other books released by Paradis Books. 

“Oh I know this girl! I was her editor a few years ago.” She showed him one of the books.

“Really? Oh my god, this is so cool, Hanji! You think you could get an autograph for me?”

“Well I can take you to the her next book releasing event. The company always makes parties to celebrate the release of a book. They are closed to the public so, it’s a big deal, only Paradis Books staff, our writers and some celebrities even.” She winked at him. Eren stopped on his tracks. Was he hearing straight?

“What? Are you … serious?” Eren’s eyes widened.

“I’m dead serious! This event is in 3 months, so you better have a suit, because you are going with me.”

“Oh my god, oh my god. Hanji, oh my god. I don’t have a suit, I never needed one. Oh my god, I need to buy a suit!” Eren paced nervously around the living room and Hanji laughed at his anxiousness.

“Don’t worry, Eren. You are gorgeous, a nice button up shirt and a tie to match your eyes will look great on you. It has a dress code, but no one follows it. Levi always wear caquis with espadrilles and a simple t-shirt. We’ll work with what you have, and if you need, we can go shopping someday! I would love it! Or maybe your friend Armin has something you can borrow.” Eren grimaced at the mention of Armin, the best friend who wasn’t telling him things. “Ugh, talk to him already! Don’t be mad he didn’t want to tell you about his fuck when you almost ruined it for him.” Eren’s eyes widened by Hanji’s boldness.

“Hanji!” Eren laughed.

“What? Have you seen Erwin? Of course they fucked! Don’t be so naïve, Armin was all over him that day. By the way, who wouldn’t fuck him right there and then? And he’s also like a brother to me, so no, we didn’t date. Or fuck. Plus, Erwin is super gay so, no fucking Erwin for me. Yuck again Eren! How could you say something like that? Dirty Eren...

“What? I didn’t say anything! You said! You are dirty, dirty Hanji!” Eren smiled mouth agape, laughing about being falsely accused by crazy Hanji.

“Details. Don’t change the topic! Aren’t you two like, best friends forever?” 

“We are. I will.” Eren silently thanked for the advice.

Two knock on the door and then a creak startled them from their job of filling the bookcase as they looked back to the opening door.

“Hanji, since you are still aroun-” Levi stopped on his tracks, a few papers in hand. He stopped because he had a godly vision of a young man with skin showing, legs which he already found great under pants, turned out to be even greater without fabric to hide them. He stopped not only because of the sight, but because the sight seemed to be coming his way with a happy bouncing and a beautiful smile on it’s face. Eyes shining in way he haven’t witnessed yet. Sight was also grabbing him by the arm and pulling him inside the apartment speaking words. Sight eventually stopped and the warm grip left his arm. He was being looked in the eyes expectantly but he didn’t know what to do when suddenly, pain in his ribs caused by obnoxious, loud Hanji made him remember where he was and who was the guy before him.

“Levi! Eren is showing you his conquest!” Hanji gestured to the furniture in front of them, while eying him knowingly.

“Oh?” Levi raised an eyebrow, returning to Earth. He looked at Eren waiting for the rest of it, but when green eyes turned to him almost sparkling with excitement, he was quick to avert his gaze towards the bookcase before the perfect stoic expression he got to maintain since he opened that door to apartment 3B on a warm monday night started to falter. He crossed his arms to look impatient, and tried to remember that the man wearing shorts and racerback shirt showing back and leg gorgeous muscles was in in fact that loud, messy, stubborn, and insufferable man that had made his working process a lot worse for the few days since he arrived. Oh, and also very irresponsible and stupid for moving without planning properly. Who does that? Levi asked himself. 

“Well It’s a conquest because…” Eren hesitated for a bit about telling his story, considering telling a short, non revealing version of it but, he wanted to actually be friends with Levi, or at least, be on good terms with him. It was weird to be good friends with Hanji and have her best friend for an enemy, and Eren thought sharing his background would be a first step towards a healthy neighborhood. Besides, He just told Hanji this whole story already, so if those two were anything like Eren and Armin, Levi would know everything by the time they had time alone so, no use keeping things from him. “... when I was living with my ex, he wouldn’t let me have a bookcase, or anything for that matter, but the bookcase thing was what hurt the most, because I really wanted it. So all my stuff - except my clothes - was kept in boxes for the whole 4 years I lived there, in some storage room he had there. He wanted me to move there with him, but didn’t want to actually share the space with me. Oh. Yeah, it’s a he, I’m gay.” He shrugged the last part not worrying as much as before about outing himself to Hanji or her friends, she assured him they were all cool. 

“What a dickhead, good for you.”

Eren smiled again too happy to even care about the animosity he had with Levi - and if he kept smiling like that Levi wouldn’t care either - as he continued. “I’m really happy about this! I know it’s just a stupid book case, but it means a real lot. Look! There are my academic books -” Levi tried to control the tightening in his pants when Eren briefly turned to the bookcase and stretched his arm up to show him the upper shelves and the muscles on his shoulders and backs moved beautifully before he turned to Levi again. Levi just nodded with his head at everything Eren said, forcing himself to actually pay attention to what the young man was sharing with so much joy. “ - And here is my ‘Fave’ section, reserved to Manacker’s books only - they’re my favorite - and here are my science fictions, I …” Levi stopped listening right there. 

Did he just say that his favorite author was Levi? His eyes snapped at Hanji as he tried to conceal his surprise, and Hanji looked back at him, with a small, knowing smile on her face as they talked mentally to each other. When Eren stopped talking, Levi looked back at him, but didn’t know where Eren had stopped. Hanji saved him by continuing the conversation.

“All of them are special hardcover editions, with author’s comments.” She added. Levi looked at the shelf, confirming the information. “Eren told me also that their books saved him from his abusive relationship.

“The characters are so profound, and, I know it’s fiction, but the stories really thought me to look for better relations. They’re really inspiring.” Eren continued. Oh great, he was responsible for a break up, Levi thought.

Hanji did say she thought he went through some shit, didn’t she? 

So he went through an abusive relationship, was inspired to change it by his books, bought all the special editions and cluelessly was living just beside him. Levi reevaluated Eren’s lack of planning, his need for a air compressor at a late hour an and his immediate animosity towards Levi, the older man didn’t help much on their first encounter. Levi should know by now, being friends with Hanji and Erwin, after all they went through together, that people are never what they seem at first glance, that they all have stories to tell. He let his tiredness and irritability take over him when he climbed those stairs 2 days ago, on a breezy saturday afternoon. Maybe he misjudged this person who was bearing their heart just 2 seconds ago to someone that said nothing but mean things to them. That or those bare legs were making him think with his dick right now. He prefered to think his dick had nothing to do with that.

“Which is your favorite?” he asked, letting his fingers slide through the spines of books he wrote, acknowledging each title Eren had disguising his pride and combined embarassment to be talked about like that. The question caught Hanji’s interest.

“Uh, it’s difficult, but I think it’s Reluctant Heroes.” Levi looked at him for a moment and then at Hanji, who winked at him from behind Eren and gave him thumbs up, and back to the bookcase because he wouldn’t be able to look in those eyes again.

“Mine too.” Levi said.

“You know them?” Eren sounded taken aback but, extremely excited.

“Kinda… It impresses me more that a blockhead like you would.” After going through his own books, Levi reached the sci-fi section. “... Asimov? This guy’s dense. Wouldn’t pick you for inteligent, existential reading.” Levi said in a purposefully arrogant tone.

“Oh well, something I also like about Manacker, is that they’re extremely engaged with their public on social media, and super funny, and considerate. You should check their Twitter account, you could learn a lot from them on how to be nice and polite. I’m sure it would be a complete change in your life.” Eren crossed his arms and his expression turned angry again, but reddened a little into embarrassment when Levi suddenly broke into laughter. “Oh, fuck you, Levi!” But Levi only laughed more. “Why are you even here, by the way?”

“Oh yeah….Hanji… “ He said between laughing and breathing, trying to catch his breath. ”I was gonna give you this tomorrow, but since you’re around you can take it. It’s my final revision, if it’s approved… it´s done.”

“A-are you sure? Already? You still have 4 more days to revise it.” She said as she picked the stapled pile of papers”

“One hundred percent. It’s your lucky day. Well, hide it from me before I change my mind.” She quickly shoved it inside her briefcase she left in a corner in Eren’s livingroom. 

“Let me know when it’s released, I’d love to separate a shelf for this book only. It’ll be my ‘Definetly NOT my fave’ shelf.” Eren added, arms crossed.

“Oh, don’t be a brat.” Levi said as Hanji chuckled. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna sleep for seven days straight.” He waved good bye as he closed the door.

“I tried. He is the one making it difficult.”

“In his defence, he wasn’t laughing at you. He was laughing because of the irony of what you said.”

“What?”

“Well… I can’t say more than this but, we kinda know Manacker… He works at the agency… you know his books are from Paradis Books.

“Oh my god, you are right! Wait. He? Manacker is a HE?” The shock on Hanji’s face gave Eren the confirmation he needed. “Oh my god, oh my god, it’s a HE! This is the first piece of actual information about them I’ve ever heard. Oh my god, do you know him personally? Did you work with him? Will he be at this event? Oh my god the event. About that, are you sure I can get in? You said it’s a closed event, what if they don’t let me get in?”

“Oh, totally!” Hanji brushed him of taking advantage of the change in topic. “Eren, dear, I’m them. If I say you get in, you get in. Let’s get drunk on champagne!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter, this story has a lot of my personal life and some situations were based in things that actualy happend to me, not everything though. I'm not sure how long this story will be, but I believe it will be towards 15 chapters, but It could be more, I have most of it planned, but i can't tell how many chapters, we'll see as it goes, right? ( it's a secret, but IDK who the ex boyfriend is yet, i love the characters too much to make any of them into abusive boyfriends :( if you have a suggestion.. i'm all ears )
> 
> I've lost track of the number of times I revised and rewrote this chapter, I'm a bit nervous, because it's the first.
> 
> English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes, or things that might not make much sense. I`m super friendly, and open to suggestions! I believe my english is pretty good, but sometimes I might miss important words that could repalce entire phrases, you know? Also some times I don`t know if I use IN or ON (help me) so if you think you have a better choice of words or expressions, you can leave a comment, or if you wish to do it privately, you can send me a message on tumblr http://druzilla-art.tumblr.com/ I`ll be happy to hear your opinion, and it`ll be good for me!
> 
> I`m having fun planning and writing this story, so it will be a lot more fun to build this story with everyone`s sugestions and ideas!  
> See you next chapter!


End file.
